


More Than Ready

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri is tired of waiting for Otabek to realize he's more than ready for a relationship and decides to go from subtle and not-so-subtle hints to a more blunt approach. As it turns out, that's not quite the truth, but they can work around it anyway.





	More Than Ready

Yuri was running out of patience with Otabek.

He’d been heroically playing along so far, waiting for Otabek to get over whatever honorable objections he had to actually making a move. It was obvious it was coming sooner or later, sometimes Otabek watched him with such heated eyes that Yuri was sure they’d burn holes through his clothes, and yet he was still waiting. Otabek was perfectly pleasant, took him out on what could be nothing but dates whenever they were in the same city and smiled at him over video calls when they weren’t, and fuck, those smiles made Yuri’s heart make flips in his chest in the worst way. And occasionally made his dick stand up to attention, of course, but he was being patient. Really he was.

Perhaps Otabek needed some nudging, Yuri figured, and did some more stretching around Otabek. He could feel the eyes on him whenever he did, smirked to himself as Otabek admired his body and flexibility, yet none of this got him any action, not even a kiss. Stupid honorable gentleman being stupidly honorable.

Bigger guns were needed, clearly, and Yuri knew exactly what to go for. Victor did raise his eyebrows and make some utterly idiotic comments when Yuri decided on his theme for the next season, but Yuri was not going to let that deter him. He was young but he wasn’t a little kid, either, and he could show something beyond familial love, thanks. Thankfully Victor kept his objections to mere teasing and helped him put together a coreography anyway, one that Yuri was determined to perfect. Technical perfection was one thing, but he wanted to get this right, wanted to show all his feelings and thoughts and maybe finally get through to Otabek. If the audience and judges also saw that he wasn’t just a child anymore, all the better, but it was aimed at Otabek above all else.

Yuri debuted his theme of First Love with two programs filled with all the passion and fire inside him, and clearly it got through as he dodged questions from the press while celebrating his personal record and a gold medal that was as good as his even before the last skaters took to the ice. If he’d managed to convey his feelings even to total strangers, there was no way Otabek wouldn’t get it.

As luck would have it, it took him a while to manage to catch Otabek without anyone hanging around. That was fine though, as this was with Yuri knocking on the door of Otabek’s hotel room. Hopefully privacy would help the idiot get over his strange problems.

“Yura.” Otabek smiled at him as he opened the door, though there was a strange look in his eyes. “Good start for the season.”

“I’ve got to say the same. I mean, silver isn’t exactly ideal, but it’s not like you could help it with me in the same tournament.” Yuri paused. “You skated well.” Wow, he was being eloquent today. Otabek surely couldn’t blame him, though, not when Yuri had basically shown more positive emotion in the last couple of days than he usually did in a month. Skating had always been easier than words.

“So did you.” Otabek walked back into the room and sat down on his bed, looking at Yuri. ”You always do.” He still had that weird look, something that wasn’t quite hesitation but it also wasn’t the open desire Yuri was hoping for, and clearly something had to be done.

“Okay, speak up. What the fuck is the problem?” Yuri frowned, folding his arms over his chest. He usually tried to avoid being so snarky with Otabek, but there was no helping it right now. It wasn’t his fault the idiot was being, well, an idiot.

Otabek blinked, looking surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that.” Yuri stalked closer until he was looming over Otabek, settling one knee on the bed. Otabek’s eyes were warm and intense like always, so much more expressive than the rest of his face. Otabek liked to talk about Yuri’s eyes, but really, he was the one with the remarkable ones. “How much clearer can I get without actually whipping out my dick? I want you, you want me, we both know that. I’ve been bending over and playing with my hair and I just won gold with a program based entirely on you and still nothing is happening. Did Victor threaten you or something? Because if so, I’m going to castrate him in his sleep, and I don’t even care that Piggy’s going to complain.”

“Yura?” Otabek looked even more startled now, though his hands did find their way to Yuri’s waist. That was good, Yuri decided, Otabek’s hands were welcome to stay right there as long as they wanted. “That’s not… I wouldn’t…”

“Why then?” Yuri decided to give up any pretense of holding back, straddling Otabek’s lap and reaching his arms around Otabek’s neck. Otabek was very pleasant so close by, warm and firm and solid. “Because I’m too young? Fuck that. I know what I want and what I want is you. This dancing around the issue is nice and all, but I’m more than ready to move on. And if you still think I’m too immature or whatever, I’ll happily describe exactly how I like to wank off to the thought of you.”

Otabek flushed, and it was the most adorable thing ever. Yuri almost wanted to lean in and lick at the flushed cheeks, but he was pretty sure that wouldn’t get them anywhere. Then, however, Otabek ducked his head down, his forehead pressed against Yuri’s shoulder. He muttered something, too low for Yuri to hear.

“What was that?” Yuri took advantage of his position and nuzzled Otabek’s hair. Really he would have liked to nibble at Otabek’s ear, just to see how he reacted, but he wasn’t quite close enough for that.

Otabek straightened up again, looking flustered and serious all at once. “It’s not about whether you’re ready or not.” Before Yuri could respond, Otabek turned his head away, looking… embarrassed? That didn’t make sense. “It’s just… I’m not.”

Yuri blinked. “What?” Perhaps he’d misheard somehow. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not ready, Yura.” Otabek wouldn’t look at him, but the warm hands were still steady at Yuri’s waist, so the problem probably wasn’t with Yuri. “I… you’re right. I want you. I love you. I just… I’m not ready for that. Um. What you said.”

Yuri was quiet for a moment, turning Otabek’s words around in his mind. They were all wrong for what he’d been thinking, and yet, the picture they made did make sense. “I… never even thought of that.” He settled his hands on Otabek’s shoulders, not sure which one of them he was trying to ground. “I just… I thought you were just holding back because I’m too young, or some other bullshit like that. Which is totally not the case, by the way.”

“No, not that. It’s pretty obvious you’re more than capable of making your own decisions.” Otabek sighed. “If anyone’s childish here, it’s me. I should be ready for things like that. And I do want all that with you, but it’s… not so easy in practice.”

“You’re not childish.” The answer came automatically, without thinking, but it wasn’t like Yuri was going to change his mind. “I got impatient because I thought you were just making assumptions about whether I was ready, but… seems I was the one assuming.” He sighed, not too happy about having to admit such a clear failing, but he figured honesty was needed here.

“It’s not exactly unreasonable.” Otabek’s thumbs started caressing Yuri’s sides, and oh, that was very good. “I mean, like you said, it’s pretty clear that I’m interested in you. It wasn’t strange that you’d wonder why I wasn’t acting on it.”

“I’d say something about how talking about this stuff is a good thing, but we both kind of fail at that.” Yuri paused, thinking on the situation. “Say, how do you feel about kisses?”

“Huh?” Finally Otabek met his gaze, looking startled. Still flustered, though. “Uh. What do you mean?”

“Well, you said you’re not ready for sex, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do other dating-type stuff. I mean, we’ve basically been going on dates for ages, but there’s stuff between friends and sex, you know.”

“You’d be fine with that?” Otabek looked hesitant, which would have been adorable if it hadn’t made Yuri feel rotten. Sure, he was hardly low maintenance, but was he really that demanding?

“I may be a horny teenager, but funnily enough, you’re actually more important than what my dick is shouting at me. And as already established, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of its demands on my own.” Yuri grinned. “I mean, I’ve waited this long for you to come to your senses. Still, I figure getting in some kisses and hand-holding would make it more fun for both of us.”

“Ah.” Otabek flushed. “I wouldn’t mind that. I mean. If that’s okay with you.”

“I’m fine with anything that involves kissing you.” Yuri grinned. “Speaking of which, think you’re ready for that?”

Apparently Otabek’s answer to that was yes, judging by the way he leaned in to meet Yuri’s mouth halfway. It was careful and slow and nothing like Yuri had imagined their first kiss would be, but it was perfect nevertheless, because he was kissing Otabek at last.


End file.
